Hoglight
by Syrenmoon
Summary: Bella finds someone in distress in the back of the library in the early hours of the morning, during the school holidays. One shot.


******H, Potter X Twilight quick one shot fanfic. For my lil sis, Happy birthday hon! and to my beloved Seiftis-forevs-47, my Beta... thanks hon :)**

_**Hoglight.**_

Bella's POV.

I was well and truly fed up, I was one of the few people stuck at school during the holidays, I hated the holidays at boarding school, but the alternative was to be back in the States, Forks with my dad and his girlfriend or be with mom in Phoenix with her new husband. Urgh, no thank you very much, listening to my rents going at it was not something I'd ever want to go through again, not even if I was getting some myself. Unfortunately I was most definitely not getting any, even if during the holidays when staff were at bare minimum, it was still not something that was within the boundaries of school education so was therefore frowned upon, to put it mildly.

As always I found myself wondering around the library, at two in the morning, because I knew that Filch went to bed at two. I was looking for something new to occupy my brain. Not having lessons to fill my mind and burn out my brain during the day left me bored and awake well into the early hours of the morning. And since my best friend and roommate Hermione was gone for the holidays, I missed her already. It had only been two days and all my holiday homework was done, so I needed a distraction. I really should have stopped long enough to get dressed, but I didn't and only when I got to the library did I realise I was dressed in only a night shirt and cardigan. I hadn't even got panties on, but what was the worst that could happen? I doubt the ghosts would care and all the normal people would be sleeping.

Despite the late or early hour I was surprised to see a small light eliminating from the dark aisles of the library, but not wanting to disturb anyone I chose to ignore it and go straight to my favourite section of the library, I was always hungry to learn more spells, and Mi would expect me to have learnt at least one new spell by the time she gets back from her holidays. She was off skiing with her boyfriend Ron in France, though I doubted they would get around to much skiing, not being out of school and together and all. So I was going to take every advantage to learn a few extra spells whilst she was away getting her freak on.

I had just settled down to read through some of the books I'd picked out when I picked up the sound of someone cursing. They sounded pretty frantic, so I thought I'd better check it out in case someone needed help, they were sounding more and more irate the closer I got to the back of the library. As I rounded the last aisle I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight before me, my jaw hitting the floor. There was no doubt about who it was, even in the dark with the small light, the profile, and bronze hair highlights of Edward Cullen were unmistakeable. He was the number one hottest guy in school, the only guy to come close to being his equal was Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff. But Edward was tall gorgeous, muscular, and the best chaser in school, not to mention that he was a vampire, which alone made him more popular. Though right now he was sat on the floor in the library, limp cock in hand, and cursing it to hell. I made to retrace my steps and back out of there hopefully unnoticed, but the second I moved I knocked a book off the shelf, damn my clumsy ass to hell, never mind his cock.

I heard him gasp, and I turned to run, tripped and face planted, but as my face was about to hit the ground I was met with a hand cradling my face before I hit the stone floor, seconds later I was being pulled to my feet. Damn that guy could move fast.

"Hey." Edward said sheepishly. "Are you okay?" He asked. I bit into my bottom lip and blushed, not able to articulate one word so I just nodded at him. "This is so embarrassing," he said. "I'm really sorry you had to witness that, I never thought anyone would be in here at this time... sorry," his voice was barely a whisper by the end.

"No... I, it's me who should be sorry, I thought someone was in trouble, so I came to see if I could... um... help." I admitted blushing even more.

"Oh hell, I'm so sorry Bella, I... I," he stopped unable to say any more, not that I was listening I was somewhat in shock, he knew my name... not even my proper name, or surname... but the name my friends used. Holy hell he said my name, I was fist pumping the air and jumping up and down with excitement inside my head, but externally I was trying to keep my feelings impassive whilst watching his ever indecipherable features. Although my blush always gave me away, but I was standing next to Edward Cullen, talking to the guy himself, and he knew who I was.

"Oh hell Bella, I don't know what to say... I mean... how much did you see exactly?" he asked.

"I didn't see anything." I blurted out automatically.

"Then why were you running away?" he asked.

I stared at him in disbelief, why was he questioning me like this? "I... I saw it was you, and I didn't think you'd be interested in my help." I said, sounding much braver than I felt.

"You didn't think..? You could have asked," he said. I blushed even more, my face on fire and turned my face away from him. "Isabella, with the possible exception of Granger, and myself, you are one of the smartest students in school, I'm sure that you were well aware of the situation and what was going on within seconds, and I am beyond positive that I could have used your help." He said, I couldn't help it... I snorted, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Any other girl in school maybe... but not me," I said, it was a fact; I wasn't in the slightest bit what anyone would call popular.

"Well it's actually your fault I'm in here at all." He said nonchalant.

"My fault... how the hell do you work that out?" I asked nonplussed.

He glared down at me, his golden eyes blazing. "You didn't check that the prefect's bathroom was empty before you started taking your clothes off, and well... once I saw you I couldn't take my eyes off you... hence my situation." He said, my face dropped in absolute horror. "I'm sorry." He added quickly.

"Sorry?" I questioned. "You're sorry that you found me so repugnant that you couldn't even get it up two hours later?" I hissed at him, turned on my heel and stomped away in such a foul mood that I reminded myself of Mi, she was normally the moody one, not me.

Before I could blink he was stood in front of me, his hands on my shoulders holding me in place. "So you saw a lot more than you admitted to!" He pointed out. Shit..! I closed my eyes to shut out the sight of the beautiful man before me, he awoke feelings in me that I'd never had before, and his touch, even through my clothes was sending shivers through my body, running almost like an electric current through my veins and all culminating in one place, right between my legs, making my muscles contract in the most delicious way. He sniffed the air, groaned, making me open my eyes, and I saw that his were closed, his brows furrowed in concentration. When he opened his eyes again they were dark, almost black, and quite simply terrifying, but he'd never looked so beautiful. Rather than making me shiver, my body was quivering, holy shit, I wanted him, boy did I ever!

"Bella, you are completely absurd." He muttered through his teeth. I gasped at his insult, I tried to step away from him but he held me still. I could pull out my wand but he'd see that and stop me before I could move an inch with his vampire speed.

"Please let me go." I said only slightly louder than a whisper, but I knew he'd hear me.

"No."

"Please." I begged. "Haven't you humiliated me enough?"

He gasped, and then he took a deep breath. "I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella." He said. He tilted his head to one side, "Oh please tell me what you're thinking?" He asked.

"But I thought you could..." I trailed off, he knew I was about to say that I knew about his secret, that I knew that he could hear peoples thoughts.

"You know?" He asked incredulous. "But only my quidditch team know about..." he trailed off too.

"The quidditch team that consists of Ginny, Harry and Ron? Three of my best friends?" I pointed out. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone. So I know you can read my thoughts, now can I go please?" I asked again.

"I can read peoples thoughts... everyone's thoughts, except yours, the only person I really want to know what you're thinking and yet you're the one person I can't hear." He said, and he looked exasperated by the fact. If it was true, I was happy, but how could I believe him? He'd know that I lusted after him like every other girl in the school I thought, and then nervously I looked into his eyes. His eyes were still boring into mine, he looked frustrated. There was no sign at all that he heard me... thank heavens.

"Look Bella... I-I am in here because I thought you were in the common room, every time I'm near you I... I… oh shit, I'm sorry, but I get turned on. It's driving me crazy, I crave your company almost as much as I crave your blood." He said, he looked shocked at his own admittance.

"But... but I thought you were like a vegetarian or something?" I stuttered.

"Oh I am, but it's harder around you, you smell so much sweeter than anyone I've ever met." He said.

"You have me so confused, can I go now?" I begged him, he released his hold on me.

"Please let me explain my actions, Bella?" he asked and I shook my head, I was beyond confused, the guy just wanted to snack on me, I needed to get away from him, and yet, as he released me I felt bereft like I'd lost something I never had, just from the loss of the connection with him.

He took my hand and led me over to the couch, pulling me down to sit beside him.

"Bella, every time I am around you, I want to be closer, to touch you... to feel your skin, but I also want to taste you, and that is why I have tried to stay away from you. I was trying to keep away from the temptation, but I wanted your company more, Bella you make me feel things, feelings I have never had before... sexual things, and seeing you naked... well it made me sexually frustrated." He said shaking his head. No I couldn't believe this either. "I came in here to relieve some of the frustration... only." He stopped as if gauging my reaction, I was quite still, numb with shock I think.

"Without you near me Bella, it's like I'm dead, if you'll pardon this pun. I am only hard when I'm around you, so that's why I have to stay away too." He said.

"You seem perfectly able to cope right now." I pointed out.

He lifted his hand slowly gauging my reactions again as he took my hand in his and placed my hand over the zip on this jeans. Holy fucking crap I could feel him, his cock... hot, hard and pulsing under my hand. His head fell back and his mouth opened slightly as he groaned and his breathing elevated, I tried to pull away, but he pressed my hand against him.

"Now do you believe me?" He asked, his eyes now boring into mine again.

I couldn't help myself, it was an instinctual move, I cradled him through his jeans, his hand dropped away from mine and he slumped into the couch. "Oh Bella!" He gasped, the way he said it inflamed my blood, and boosted my confidence and I rubbed over his jeans. He tugged on my other arm, keeping his eyes fixed on mine, they were so hypnotic, I couldn't look away. He tugged a little harder and I was suddenly sat straddling him, my hand still between us rubbing him through his jeans. He cupped my face in his cold hands, and I was heated by his cool touch, he leaned forward painfully slowly, his eyes locked with mine. With a feather light touch he brushed his lips across mine, once... twice, three times. And in a very brave move I flicked my tongue over his bottom lip and sucked his lip into my mouth, he moaned loudly and thrust his hips up into my hand, and plunged his tongue into my mouth. I moaned in response and rubbed my tongue against his, I'd never been kissed like this before, oh my...

The light blurred as he moved us and I found myself on my back on the couch with Edward Cullen lying on top of me pressing me down into the couch cushions, his legs between mine, he rolled his hips into mine. Holy fuck that felt soooo fucking good! I moaned into his mouth, he rested his weight on one elbow and slowly stroked his hand down my body, making my body almost sing to him. He paused before slipping his hand under my nightshirt and between my legs, he moaned into my mouth when his cool hand touched my heated bare skin.

Never taking his eyes off mine, he slipped his fingers between my heated pussy lips and circled my clit, my back arched and I moaned too loudly into his mouth, he moaned again. He closed his eyes and devoured my mouth, sliding a finger inside of me. He slid his finger in and out slowly, and in time with his tongue, it was so erotic, so good, unbelievably good. He continued to tease my clit with his thumb as he moved, and I was on fire, my entire body, fizzing and tingling with the build-up. I was gasping completely mind numbingly oblivious to anything except what his fingers were doing to me, he continued to kiss down my neck, allowing me time to breath. He kissed his way down my jaw to my ear.

"Cum on my fingers Bella, let me feel you." He said, and it was enough to send me into the most amazing orgasm, it obliterated everything around me, there was only the two of us.

"So fucking beautiful... I want you so bad right now." He murmured, in my ear, his sensual voice prolonging the tremors running through my body.

"You have me." I whispered, his eyes finding mine.

"Bella?" He questioned.

"Take me... Edward." I gasped, right here in the early hours of the morning, in the library.

No sooner had I spoken and he'd removed his jeans. He tugged at my shirt and I allowed him to pull it off along with my cardigan. We were now both lying on the couch naked, his erection pressed against my core. And boy did I want him, right here and right now.

"If I hurt you, you must tell me at once." He said. "I don't even know if I can do this, if I can control myself with you."

"I trust you." Was all I could respond. So, painfully slowly he began to push inside of me, the restraint clear on his face. "I'm not made of glass, Edward, you don't need to be that gentle." I tried to point out; he smiled ruefully and started to move a little faster.

His eyebrows furrowed. "You're not a virgin?" He asked when he was finally fully sheathed inside of me. I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment. "Bella?" I was a little distracted by the stretching fullness within me; nothing I'd ever experienced had ever felt so good, painful, but good.

"Yes and no." I breathed, my breathing still erratic. He glared down at me, making me swallow back my nerves to try and explain. "I've never had sex before." I admitted.

"But your hymen has been broken?" He asked perplexed.

"Oh god this is so embarrassing." I said trying to hide my face.

"Do you have a boyfriend I don't know about?" he asked.

I gasped. "No!" I answered horrified that he'd think that, "Urgh... I have a vibrator." I admitted closing my eyes at the horror of having to admit it.

He began to pull out of me and I felt ashamed and disgusted with myself, but then he pushed back into me and captured my lips as I cried out at the shock of it. He kissed me deeply before resting his forehead to mine.

"Good, a vibrator I can cope with, competition I can't, I like the idea that you are all mine." He said, and kissed my nose.

"I am all yours, only yours." I said truthfully.

"Good." he said again before he pressed his lips back to mine and began to move again.


End file.
